


like the lips around your

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “I want to try something,” Moniwa whispers after breaking their kiss, amidst panting hotly against Ushijima’s mouth and fingers playing with Ushijima’s hair.





	like the lips around your

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathWolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Requested by kathwolfie over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
> UshiMoni + 'pink'

“I want to try something,” Moniwa whispers after breaking their kiss, amidst panting hotly against Ushijima’s mouth and fingers playing with Ushijima’s hair.

Ushijima opens his eyes and looks straight at Moniwa’s half-lidded but bright ones, finding the unusual but not entirely unfamiliar glint in them. Whenever Moniwa gives him that look, only good things follow. Though, Ushijima isn’t sure what could be better than this- having Moniwa on his lap, straddling him as they lock lips and dance tongues, while his own hands hold the person he’s missed; them finally spending time together.

Moniwa quirks his lips up to one side instead of replying, moves away and out of Ushijima’s lap, much to the latter’s disappointment, already missing the warmth and the contact. The disappointment doesn’t last long when Moniwa slides down on the floor and gently pries Ushijima’s strong thighs open, positioning himself in between them.

Ushijima shifts on the couch, leaning forward to see Moniwa better, now aware of what the position implies.

“May I?” Moniwa looks up and asks, as he begins palming Ushijima’s cock over his boxers, feeling it already half-hard from their earlier ministrations.

Ushijima frowns a little in hesitation. Not that he doesn’t want it nor was the blatant advance unwelcome, it’s just he’s used to being the one to give Moniwa such pleasure, not the one at the receiving end of such service. He found that he likes being in control like that, so to speak, because then, he knows that it’s pleasurable for Moniwa. That knowledge is equally pleasurable for him. However, Moniwa is the one asking; the one who _wants_ this.

The muttered “please?” combined with a fluttering of eyelids and heady look from Moniwa made his decision for him.

When Ushijima nods his assent, Moniwa doesn’t hide the impish smile and doesn’t waste time pulling the boxers down with Ushijima’s help and throws it behind him, soon coming face-to-face with Ushijima’s bare, half-erect cock, leaning against his thigh.

Moniwa wraps a hand around it, hearing Ushijima inhale sharply at the direct contact and pumps it slowly as he settles comfortably on the floor. “You’ve always been doing this for me,” he says, gazing up at Ushijima, eyes shining with want and adoration. “I want to return the favor.” He begins dropping light kisses on the expanse of Ushijima’s thighs, then over Ushijima’s hardening shaft whilst stroking it continuously.

When Ushijima’s cock is finally fully hard, he holds it with both hands and gives one last kiss on the head before his tongue darts out as he licks along the prominent vein with the rough pad of his tongue, moaning at the thought of finally tasting Ushijima.

“ _Kaname,_ ” Ushijima groans when Moniwa swirls his tongue around the head, tracing the edge then licking the slit before taking it in his mouth. Ushijima almost folds in on himself as Moniwa’s warm and wet mouth wraps around him, shivering at the pleasure. He keeps his eyes open, intent on watching Moniwa as he slowly and sensually take him in.

Ushijima closes his eyes and his fingers dig on the cushion as he finally lets himself _feel_ , but a choked, gagging sound, one that he also felt tremble against his cock alerts him. He’s ready to pull out, hands already hovering over Moniwa’s shoulders to push him if need be, but Moniwa beats him to it, landing his own hands firmly on top of Ushijima’s thighs and holds him down.

He meets Moniwa’s eyes then. There are tears clinging onto his lashes, but the sharp look is a clear warning, so he breathes and settles his hands on Moniwa’s head instead, carding through his hair, willing himself to relax and starts chasing the sensation again.

Moniwa moans around his cock and Ushijima feels it travel across his length and it sounds very much like an assurance as much as it is done out of pleasure. He starts bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed as he sucks on Ushijima’s cock. A hand that held Ushijima down earlier wraps itself around the base again, while the other is gliding across his thighs and abdomen, occasionally skimming across the sensitive skin on the jut of Ushijima’s hips, causing him to gasp and twitch involuntarily.

Moniwa releases the cock with a pop in favor of licking along the length and lapping drops of pre-cum, looking up at Ushijima and maintaining eye contact as he did so, getting bolder by the moment, encouraged by the aroused gleam on his lover’s blown eyes.

Ushijima isn’t idle too, as he keeps on humming his approval and murmuring praises. He has a hand lightly resting on Moniwa’s head, fingers running through the soft curls and thumbing his ear from time to time. He is immensely gratified by the way Moniwa moans in appreciation and leans into his touch.

Moniwa is by no means a prude, nor is he completely innocent and devoid of any physical desire, much as Ushijima also is, but it’s times like these that Ushijima thinks that Moniwa is, at his core, a pure soul, what with that kind of response to affection.

He’s _beautiful._ Pink lips, swollen and spit-coated, glistening around his cock, sucking fervently and Ushijima has never seen anyone so beautiful, his chest tightens and his breathing catches.

A surge of possessiveness lances through his being and it pushes him closer to the edge, hand tightening against Moniwa’s head, groans and moans steadily getting louder.

He feels a light tap on his leg and forces his eyes open, looking to see Moniwa gazing up at him intensely.

“ _Kaname_ ,” Ushijima rumbles, pulling a little harshly on Moniwa’s hair, “I’m coming.”

Moniwa pulls away for a moment to say “Come, _Toshi_. Come for me,” then dives back, eagerly sucking and pumping, ready and willing as he increases his pace, eager to bring Ushijima to a satisfying completion.

Ushijima feels the telltale tightening in his groin, then he arches forward, body taut when he comes with a growled curse and Moniwa’s name on his lips. He rides his orgasm with Moniwa’s mouth still around his cock, milking him until the last drop. He belatedly feels Moniwa pull away completely, and when he comes down from his high after a few moments, he finds Moniwa with his mouth open, presenting the come he’d collected coating his mouth, looking thoroughly blissed out and smugly satisfied about something.

Ushijima rumbles lowly at the lewd display, fingers skimming along red cheeks, before he takes his shirt off and gives it to Moniwa, where he spits out the come then balls it up and discards beside him.

“How was it?” He asks, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide, appearing innocent and embarrassed even though Ushijima knows he’s anything but, not with a show like that, not when his mouth is quirked like that.

“ _Fuck_ , Kaname.” He says with feeling, dragging Moniwa up and promptly crashes their lips again, tongues engaging in another wild dance, tasting the heady combination of his essence and Moniwa, and the sheer audacity of the confined chuckle.

“It must have been good then,” Moniwa says, nipping on his lips, not bothering to hide his grin.

“It is,” Ushijima replies emphatically, then lightly brushes his fingers across Moniwa’s erection. “Now, it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
